RKO'd
by magikk
Summary: He wants the championship, he wants her and he always gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first wreastling fanfic, I don't own anything and I have used a lot of stuff from WWE to start this story off and give it some context.**

'Why do you think Triple H felt the need to inspire you? To motivate you?..' Brie was watching backstage as her boyfriend Daniel spoke to Randy Orton in the ring. The WWE universe had a lot to say but she was wasn't watching her boyfriend, instead she was watching Orton.

For the last few weeks he'd been watching her, she could feel it. When she looked he either wasn't there or had looked away.

But Brie knew what it was, to be watched, stalked by him. It was frightening and she found herself involuntarily putting on a show to those around her. Unwilling to share her feelings with Daniel she had mentioned it to her sister Nikki.

It hadn't taken long for the comments to start, a feud was set between the two men and Brie and Nikki had been discussing it in the hallway when the A-pax predator approached them both. Brazenly walking to them he asked Brie if she wanted to get to know a real man, a real champion.

Foolishly she had quipped that Daniel was one, she wanted to defend her boyfriend even when he wasn't there. But Nikki had touched her arm as Orton grew angry, stating that he was the true champion, the real face of the WWE.

The twins had both been nervous, it was known that he was unstable and dangerous. He wasn't against hurting women and because Nikki had been there she was forced to tell Daniel what had happened.

Daniel had been furious, wanting to comfort his former friend but Brie had forced him to calm down.

It was only a few days after that that Daniel noticed the looks.

She had denied it at first and she wasn't sure why, it wasn't to protect Orton, no it had been to protect Daniel.

As much as she believed in him, Brie knew Orton's temper would get the better of him, with Daniel it would be a fair fight, in the ring with a referee, but Orton would attack him, back stage, he would use chairs, sledgehammers whatever he wanted to hurt him. Brie couldn't let that happen.

So she ignore the looks, and Daniel foolishly ignored her.

Instead he had done this, called Orton to the ring to talk to him, to inspire or motivate she wasn't sure, their friendship wouldn't be healed, they simply weren't friends anymore. Daniel was the champion and Orton wanted the belt, Brie was sure he wanted her to feel uneasy if only to catch Daniel off-guard.

As if he heard her thoughts, Orton spoke 'hell you're marrying a Bella, which begs the question what on earth could be so incredibly wrong with Brie Bella that she would settle for the likes of you?'

That was the comment that did it, Daniel took insults, from everyone for the way he looked, for the popularity of his chant and even that Brie was out of his league, but insinuating that something was wrong with her. That was too far and he saw red.

Brie saw it in slow motion and he tried to attack Orton, but it took almost no time for Randy to have the upper hand, he was destroying Daniel, Brie ran from the room.

Nikki tried to catch her before she went out to the ring, but Brie just shook her off, running as Randy tossed Daniel against the wall keeping out the audience, Daniel crumpled like paper and Orton threw him back into the ring, keeping the top half of his body out.

Randy paused, watching Brie run to the ring, her hair flying behind her, dressed in her usual red. Locking eyes with her he pulled Daniel out further, and Brie dropped to her knees as Orton dropped her boyfriend on his face.

She could hear the impact and as the predator walked away she crawled towards him, Daniel would hate this. To look weak in front of Brie, to seem defeated and beaten but she didn't care. She needed to check on him, talk to him and see that he was okay.

The cries from the crowd grew louder, people were enjoying this, not realising the moment was real. As Brie looked up she saw him stalking back, slowly, taking his time and savouring the moment, again locking eyes with her as she fell back and crawled away.

'please' she tried again, but begging was no use. She wanted to beat him, to hurt him like he was hurting her, but she couldn't. She knew he wasn't above hurting her back and Daniel needed her to be okay, if she got hurt Daniel would rush his recovery and do something stupid, he wouldn't be focused.

Orton started pulling the announcers table apart and Brie shouted 'no' begging him to stop he shouted back to her, 'Stop? You want me to stop?'

He picked Daniel up and dragged him over, saying 'sorry Brie' as he pulled Daniel up and RKO'd him.

Brie was near tears, 'No! Leave him alone, just leave him alone! Why?' she shouted, before begging him 'stop it' but Randy just smiled at her, his piercing blue eyes turning to the crowd as they chanted his name.

He looked back on his destruction as he walked backstage, Brie ran over to Daniel checking on him as JBL called for the paramedics. Daniel was barely talking and couldn't focus, she almost cried as they strapped him up and carried him away.

But she didn't, not even when they loaded him in the ambulance and took him to hospital.

 **Thank you for reading & please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thank you for the two reviews I got, they meant a lot and it does encourage me to write when people review, again I own nothing.**

'How could you not do anything? This wasn't in the script? Why didn't you send anyone down?' Brie was furious with Stephanie for not doing anything to stop Orton that night.

Although Steph and her had never been close they respected each other, Daniel was a key player in the WWE though he had been badly concussed two nights ago and was under orders not to wrestle for at least two weeks.

Brie hated leaving him at home, she hated travelling without him even if Nikki would travel with her. John was off as well, everyone was getting injured lately and without Daniel Orton and Seth Rollins were the two big names on the timetable.

Stephanie had expected Bries visit, but frankly watching the women complain wasn't something she cared about, Daniel hadn't meant to be popular or chosen, sure they had given him a push but the fans had picked up on him far more than had been intended.

As a result, she and her husband had been forced to make him a key player, however much she hated to admit it the fans ultimately had a say, and why they liked someone they like the world know about it. _Bloody Twitter_ she thought to herself, watching Brie get more and more agitated.

The real problem with Daniels success, was that her father happily pointed out she and Hunter weren't able to fully control the company. How could they run a company when the fans were dictating who they wanted to see.

Shane had been more than happy to mock that, and though she had worked with Daniel a lot and grown to like him as a wrestler, he didn't fit what the company wanted.

He wasn't tall, handsome, muscular, in fact he was the opposite, but then they had loved Mick Foley and he was in physically worse shape.

Even Stephanie couldn't deny Daniel was talented in the ring and on the mic.

She nodded and the Bella stopped speaking, 'Brie, I understand you're upset', Steph rose from behind the desk and went the other side, closing the space between the two women, 'but honestly, there wasn't much I could do,

'Randy is one hell of a wrestler and yeah okay he crossed a line but Daniel started the fight, he turned it physical and the fans loved it. You wouldn't be coming to me complaining if Randy was the one out of work for two weeks, honestly it was best for business'

'Steph I know you think that but he was totally out of control, Daniel could have been seriously hurt' Brie interrupted, she saw a flash in Stephanie's eyes as she did this but she was too angry.

'I know that, but he wasn't,' she smiled, 'listen, Daniel is a big boy, he knew starting a fight with Randy might not go well, he chose to do it. Am I going to send out refs and security to pull Randy off him? And what, let those guys get hurt? No, because then I would have to suspend him.

'And whilst you may not like him, right not he is a top earner, a big name, Cena is out at the moment, Brian has been in and out, so yeah we need him, beside, everyone loved it. Especially you running out and trying to stop him, hell the cameras even caught that conversation with you and Orton weeks ago backstage, this is a great angle and again, it's best for business.' Steph finished satisfied, in fact, she realised she could spin this.

Call her father, tell him it was something she had worked up, he would be happy it was doing well, it wouldn't look like she couldn't control Orton and she didn't have to worry about suspending him. Daniel was only off for two weeks, once he was back they could take advantage, set up a big match for the next pay-per-view. Hell throw in the championship and it might even be main event.

Brie wasn't happy though, 'he is out of control'

Steph didn't like that, no, if Brie said it to her others might say it behind her back, it would get back to her father, 'you know what Brie, this is a great angle and it might be good to remind you, that whilst your sister is the Diva's champion you aren't. In fact, you should be grateful that this happened because Nikki, Daniel hell even John Cena are all big names but right now you aren't.

'Be flattered by Randy's interest, tell him you don't want anything I don't care, but get this straight, he isn't out of control. He is fully under my control, just like you. And you my job isn't to keep you happy. No it is to keep all the fans happy, so if you want to cause problems, then maybe Daniel should stay home for a few more weeks, hell, you can stay home with him. May I also remind you, that Randy is a long term friend of mine and Hunters'

Brie was shocked, this was not the direction she had wanted, Daniel was be furious she had spoken to Stephanie in the first place, but leaving and him not being allowed back for weeks would cause all sorts of arguments, 'I didn't mean for that…' she started.

'Good, then it's settled, this is the new angle and since Daniel isn't here I'm leaving you to tell Randy the good news. Today.' And with that Brie was dismissed.

 **Thanks for reading & please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this one is a little longer and covers a bit more, don't forget to review and thank you so much to those who have!**

 **Sadly I own nothing...**

Brie left Steph's office and saw Nikki waiting for her, 'how did it go?' her sister asked, a smirk on her lips. Before even going in Nikki had told her it would be pointless, Steph's husband was close friends with Randy, had practically trained him which meant the viper probably spent a lot of time hanging with the bosses.

Not to mention, as Nikki pointed out, fans had been blowing up social media commenting on the supposed triangle, they were loving it and wanted more.

'I don't want to get into it' Brie replied walking away, she wasn't in the mood to hear her sister say _I told you so._

'Rude, but I'm hungry so you can talk while I eat because I want to hear all about it,' Nikki led them to the canteen, thankfully it was empty. Brie wasn't in the mood to see anyone; everyone backstage knew it wasn't planned to be a storyline which made the whole situation even crazier. Now everyone looked at her and spoke about it and although she had Nikki it was Daniel she needed.

Brie waited for Nikki to sit with a plate of food and started, 'it's the new angle, the three of us. They can't do anything to Randy because Daniel started the actual fight, even though Randy crossed the line. Everyone loves it like you said so Steph is keeping it and pretending it's her idea, oh yeah, and if I don't play along Daniel will be staying home for a few more weeks, I might even be joining him.'

Nikki looked with sympathy at her sister, she knew Brie was stubborn and probably wouldn't mind missing a couple of weeks over thing, if only to make a point, but there was no way she would let Daniel's career suffer because of this.

'How did you think it was going to go?' she asked her sister, Nikki knew how the conversation was going to be, Randy was already a legend and a golden child of WWE. He pulled in the crowds and was a freaking legacy, there was no way they would lose him over this, not to mention it wasn't exactly a secret Steph and the rest of the bosses weren't keen on Daniel, he was kept around as a crowd pleaser but any excuse to lose him they would take.

'You know what Nikki, I seriously don't need to hear I told you so' Brie snapped.

It wasn't so much Nikki she was angry with, she was dreading having to find Orton and explain that this was about to become a story line.

'Well I wasn't going to say it, what I was going to say is that maybe I could tell Randy for you, and yes I overheard the whole conversation with Stephanie, you didn't think I was going to let you go in completely alone did you?'

'Why did you ask me then?' her twin simply shrugged, 'Thanks for the offer but maybe I should tell him, if Steph finds out I didn't it might give her an excuse to get mad at me. Besides I am dreading tell him but I'm even more nervous about telling Daniel. He's going to go mad, especially now me and Randy will have to do scenes together or whatever' Brie finished up.

Nikki finished eating and headed back to the locker room, and had a match tonight and needed to change, Brie was accompanying her to the ring but was dressed, not knowing how long her talk with Stephanie was going to be.

Instead she headed to the guy's locker room and knocked for Randy, Seth Rollins opened the door, it was all she could do not to grimace. She hated him, his smug, superior attitude.

He was no different than the guy he played in front of the camera which made the whole thing worse. It didn't help he constantly made twin jokes when neither Daniel or John were around, 'Well if it isn't a Bella, come to help me with my pre-show warm up?' he smirked.

 _He is so greasy it's disgusting_ Brie thought, 'Not this time Seth, or anytime for that matter… no I'm looking for Orton have you seen him?'

'Come on Brie, we both know he's just an excuse, admit it. You wanted to catch a peak of me changing,'

'No Seth, I really am looking for Orton, I have a message from Steph,'

'Ah so the rumors are try, this little love triangle is going to play out, well you know, if you need a guy to stand in your corner, I'd be happy to do that,'

He rubbed his fingers down her arm as he spoke, just as he was about to say more, a voice behind her cut him off, 'I didn't know you were looking for a fight Seth?' Orton asked. His voice made Brie jump, she hadn't heard him approach but not he was so close to her she could feel the heat radiating from him body.

Suddenly she was conscious she was too close, in-between Seth and Randy, Brie stepped to the side, 'Can't blame a guy for trying,' Seth sneered walking past Orton. As cocky as he was, Seth wasn't willing to go up against Randy, he might be the new face of the WWE but the bosses loved Orton and it wasn't something he was willing to risk just yet…not to mention the rattlesnake would happily put him out of action.

'So you were looking for me?' his piercing blue eyes met hers, stepping closer she back against the wall, he could feel her, it was exciting, the fear in her eyes. He could barely conceal his lust and didn't care if he didn't.

'Steph wanted me to let you know, after the other week she's turning it into an angle, the three of us, so yeah…' she trailed off. She was uncomfortable this close to him. He had hurt Daniel, really hurt him and it was only through luck that Daniel wasn't out for longer. Suddenly she wished her sister was here, Nikki would protect her, give her confidence, without her twin she suddenly didn't feel very confident at all.

Randy just smiled and raised his hand, she flinched, and he stroked her cheek with the back of it, smiling, enjoying the moment. 'Sure Brie, I expect we can think of something' he left and Brie wanted to slide down the wall to the floor.

Instead she went to meet her sister, shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, last week I literally opened an art gallery so it's been all go! Enjoy xx**

Daniels reaction hadn't been positive. Brie had avoided telling him until he was back at work, it had been an additional two weeks, Steph felt she needed to make a point to Brie. Both the Bella's knew this was how WWE went; it wouldn't surprise Brie if Orton had asked Steph to do it, but he probably hadn't.

Annoyingly Brie had to continue touring, she had a match on the first week and the second she walked out with her sister, the only interaction between her and Randy had been a couple of filmed scenes for the show.

Nikki had been present in both of them and Brie was relieved, she had told her sister of the conversation with Orton and Nikki had enough pull to ensure she was involved in the storyline, at least that meant Randy didn't try anything.

The scenes were always the same, he taunted her about Daniel, mocked her boyfriend and then offered to let her experience a real man. It was getting dull, yet people seemed to be loving it. Hell even Steph was pleased, this meant Vince was.

When Daniel returned Steph was the one who told him, she assumed he already knew and Brie watched her boyfriend play along, before pulling her aside after the meeting. They were building up for a big match at WrestleMania, it was a few months away and both the title and Brie would be on the line.

"Brianna why didn't you tell me?" Daniel looked at his girlfriend, once again admiring how beautiful she looked. Even now when she couldn't meet his eye she was perfect, her long hair curled and pulled back slightly, she was wearing the Bella red outfit that he loved. It had been the waiting that killed him.

All his life he had waited for this chance, and when he came to WWE he quickly became a fan favourite, the management had laughed at him, set the Bella's on him to mock him. How the sisters could ever fight over a man like that, but he hadn't laughed. Instead he had been surprised, the two beautiful girls that he thought were shallow, one had surprised him though. Instead she had made a comment about the environment.

He was in shock, and so they had talked, gone out for dinner at a local, vegetarian restaurant. It had been her choice, again a surprise and quickly their relationship had developed until it felt natural. Now he had forgotten what it was like without her, everything was dark, she bought colour. It wasn't just a case of love, he needed her.

"I didn't want to worry you," her brown eyes betraying her, he took a moment to really see her, the last few weeks they had only spoken on the phone. She hadn't given anything away but had been distant, asking him questions and avoiding talking about herself. Always Nikki, the girls, him, her family, his family, their dog….

"why would I be worried?" he asked, before she could answer Orton arrived, Daniel hated everything about him. The way he stood, lurking, the smirk he always had on his face, his eyes, the way he was currently looking at Brie.

If it hadn't been for Kane and Rollins who stood by the viper's side Daniel probably would have smacked him. "Well maybe Brianna" Daniel hated that Randy called her that, "is worried that when it comes down to it, you just don't have the balls or the skill to beat me".

Orton smirked along with his flunkies, Daniel was raging but fought to remain calm, "Well seeing as I have both the title and the girl, I think my skills shouldn't come into question".

Randy just smirked and walked past, "for now" it was Kane that had spoken, Rollins smiled at Brie as he passed between her and Daniel.

Brie wanted to say something but didn't, she knew that it would be three on one, and although she would fight for Daniel if it escalated they wouldn't win, plus all three would probably have Daniel suspended or create a storyline where she's actually on Randy's side.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken a while i've been on holiday and really busy, enjoy & don't forget to review!**

 **Oh and of course I own nothing,**

Brie stood in the corridor with her sister Nikki, she was waiting for Orton to appear. Steph had made a comment that for the last few weeks the promos were starting to feel stale. But it was becoming impossible to plan anything, whenever Daniel tried to meet he and Orton wouldn't agree on anything. They both refused to back down, that was of course when Randy actually spoke. Most of the time he just stared at Brie, which seemed to anger Daniel even more then the arguments.

It made her feel uncomfortable and now Steph wanted them to mix it up all three had been pulled into her office. She had told them if they were able to organise themselves then she would do it for them. Listening to all their ideas she settled for Ortons, of course.

Brie knew it wasn't just because they were friends outside of work, he had been in the business for a long time. Whilst Daniel was popular Randy was a big pull, he had a lot of fans. Her husband might be able to ignite an arena with his chants but Randy had been captivating audiences for decades now.

As much as she hated to admit it, Steph had been right. They needed to take this triangle up a notch, without speeding up the storyline too much. It still made Brie nervous though. Not that she had a choice, Steph had been clear in the meeting, if she didn't play along Daniel would be out, to make it even worse Brie would have to stay on the road.

Nikki said goodbye to her sister in front of the cameras, she was off to get ready for her Divas match. As she left Daniel came to greet her, wrapping his arms around her waist she sunk back against him. It was crazy how even if it was in a script, her body reacted to his. She missed him.

Brie turned to face him, knowing what was coming, as planned he asked her how she was doing and she started to express her fears about Orton. But before she had much of a chance to speak, they were interrupted. Everything happened so quickly.

The plan had been for Orton to attack Daniel from behind, kick him and say something to Brie before leaving, but he wasn't stopping. Daniel was on the floor covering himself as Orton kicked his side, stamping on his arm and hitting him with whatever's around.

Brie was in shock. She had seen the viper's old tapes, known what he was capable of but this, this was scary. It couldn't have been longer than a minute but everything seemed to slow. Reacting finally, she pulled at his arm, "stop, Randy stop please stop!" she screamed out.

Daniel was bleeding now. They weren't supposed to bleed anymore. He would get a fine, Randy ignored her though. He was much stronger then she was and her husband didn't have any time to recover. She kept trying to pull him away, 'Randy you're going to kill him stop it, for godsakes stop it' she was screaming.

No one was doing anything, finally she threw herself in-between them, Orton was holding a metal pole now, he'd been beating Bryan with it. He paused as she stood in his way, smirking it dropped to his side. It was his smirk that did it. Forgetting how scary it was that he could change so quickly she shoved his chest.

Trying to push him back but he just stood there, grabbing her wrists she tried to free them, pulling her against him she could feel his heart racing. Sweat on his chest from the beating he had given her husband but she met his eye, looked straight at him. Not trying to dull the look of disgust and hatred on her face.

He stood looking at her, it felt like hours but was only seconds, finally he said to her, 'the next time your boyfriend interrupts my match I will kill him.' She struggled to pull away but he held on tightly, 'I'm not joking Brie, repeat it back to me, so I know you can tell him'.

After a few more seconds of trying to pull away she gave in, 'fine. I will tell him,' he cocked his head looking at her, 'I promised Randy, I'll talk to him.' Through the fear of the attack she realized, he wasn't joking as he said this. This was real to him. He would kill Daniel, script or no script. She was nodding now, suddenly very aware that Orton meant every word he said. She wanted to calm him down, to check on Daniel.

Finally he nodded, 'you'd better' he said letting her wrists go and stalking away.

She turned with tears in her eyes and check on Daniel, the cameras stopped and the doctors were called him. She looked up to see Steph smiling, Brie knew in that moment that Steph didn't care if Daniel was hurt, _hell she probably wants him out_ she thought.

Standing as Daniel was carried on a stretcher, Steph grabbed her arm. Her grip surprising Brie, 'don't worry, I told Randy I didn't want him out longer than a week.' Her boss said before walking away smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Brie stood in the hospital room talking to the doctor, 'he's bruised and bit cut up but nothing major. He should be good to go in a week, but now he just needs some rest,…he got lucky' he told her.

'he wasn't lucky, they planned this' she mumbled to herself. But she nodded at the doctor and thanked him, Daniel didn't want to stay over-night for observation so they returned to their hotel where she could watch him.

Cuddle up close Brie stroked his arm thoughtfully, 'what are you going to do?' she asked him, knowing he would want to get back in the ring as soon as possible. At the hospital she had told him what Randy had said, he was furious that Orton had scared her.

He looked at her now, her brown eyes warm and loving, filled with worry, he wanted to kill Orton for frightening her in such a way, instead he told her, 'I'm going to get better and then I'm going to tell Steph that keeping me out the ring for weeks on end is sending a bad message. I'm the champion, I need to be defending my title and this feud is preventing that. I'm going to reason with her, and explain that this isn't what is best for business. Hopefully she will listen, me and Randy will have a match at the paper-view and then this will all be over.'

'And that's what you want?' she asked him, 'you're okay with this being over?' she knew him well, he wasn't after vengeance or anything close but he did have a short temper.

He smiled and shook his head, 'Brie, think about it, I have you and I have the belt. It's no surprise he's jealous, he won't be the first guy to want what I've got. I'm just lucky to have you, I'm happy we found each other. No fight is worth hurting you,'

In that moment, she couldn't have loved him more. She was more precious to him then his pride, and that made her chest swell. She snuggled into in, ignoring as he flinched, like he would want and they fell asleep.

The next day they were on the road, although they usually split their shifts she would drive and he could rest in the back, the sooner he got better and spoke with Stephanie the faster this whole nightmare would be behind them. Brie smiled as she fell asleep.

After only a couple of hours she woke with a start, someone was banging on their door. Daniel was knocked out on painkillers so she carefully slid out of bed to open the door, it was Seth.

'Brieee Bella' he said smiling down at her, 'what do ya know'

'what the hell Seth, its stupid o'clock in the morning,' she was furious, 'are you drunk'.

She looked at him, swaying as he tried to stand still, smiling what he probably thought was a seductive smile but was really just creepy. 'that's not revy niuce' he slurred, his breath stank of alcohol and Brie wanted to gag, 'you didn't even tank me'

She looked at him confused, 'thank you for what?'

He wasn't making any sense and in a minute he would wake Daniel up, 'welllll bella bella bella, my bella, I told ranndy to take it easssyyyy on your boyfriend. He and stepphy wanted bry out for a month. Planning a big return leaving just you with orton, aloneee' he was smiling at her.

'Okay, right well thank you Seth but I think you need to go to bed'

'great idea! Lets go to bed, I wanna get naked' he said trying to pull her into him, 'no you go to yours'

She tried to close the door, but he stopped her, 'well that's not nice'

'goodnight' she said closing the door. She listened to him stumble away talking to himself calling her rude. So Randy wanted him out, and so did Steph. If Bryan couldn't defend his title he would lose it, and she would have to keep working to earn them money.

Brie signed getting back into bed. She knew she wouldn't fall back asleep but she had to try, it was a long day of driving tomorrow and she would have to somehow tell Daniel about the whole Seth thing. That wasn't going to go down well.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week before Daniel could speak with Steph, but once he did she agreed, him being out wasn't best, the fans were loving the feud too much to end it quickly but Daniel had told her that he wanted it to end fast. He was putting his foot down, annoyed that Brie was getting so involved.

Steph nodded and agreed, she would ensure that Randy didn't injure him too badly, she even gave him a match tonight against Orton.

Daniel prepared himself knowing Brie would be accompanying him, this probably meant that Seth would come out at some point but Steph had said she'd told everyone else to stay back, since Daniel wasn't happy against Orton after a pay-per-view match at the next big event they'd switch the feud over to Daniel vs. Seth.

Rollins had been out of action for weeks so until he was ready to get back in the ring, he would stand in the vipers corner and attack Bryan on the sly.

Daniel kissed Brie in the ring as Ortons music hit, she hadn't told her boyfriend about the late night visit, although she wanted to be honest with him, at this point there was enough going on and she didn't like running to him every time something happened.

As his music started Brie felt a shiver go down her spine, as chilling as his song was to her she had to admit it was catchy, singing along in her head 'I hear voice in my head they talk to me' she watched a she strutted to the ring.

Taking Daniels belt with her she stepped between the ropes, Orton walked down the ramp slowly, taking his time. The crowd was going crazy, fans stretched their arms out hoping to touch him as he passed, but he ignored them. He finally stood in the ring, smirking at Daniel he stood on the corner of the ropes, raising his hands.

Brie hated him. Hated his arrogance. She looked at him, he was in good shape she hated to admit, the weeks off for Daniel had meant his training was restricted. Orton was in prime shape, arms bulging and tattoos working all up his arms.

He finally stood down and faced Daniel, Seth was already sat at the announcers table, no doubt talking nonsense to JBR and The King.

The match began with the bell; Orton was obviously playing nice at this point. Five minutes in and the men were both sweating, it was going backwards and forwards, each trying to outdo the other. At one point Seth stood up and approached the ring and the ref, distracted yelled at him to sit down.

With his back turned Orton delivered a series of low blows and illegal moves. Brie stood up on the apron to stop him and the ref turned to her now, yelling as she tried to point out the vipers vicious, illegal attack.

Daniel pushed Orton against the ropes, and pushed him hard against the ref, whose back was turned as he spoke to Brie. Brie was hit by the impact and fell from the edge of the ring, Orton turned to look at her and Daniel rolled him from behind pinning his shoulders. The ref started to count but Orton reversed the pin, as the ref counted to Daniel kicked him off but it was too late.

Orton celebrated the win as Brie climbed up back into the ring, her lower back hurting from the fall. She was glad she wasn't wearing high heels, normally she would have been but in the last few weeks she'd stopped, wearing practical shoes instead.

Getting into the ring Daniel was furious he had lost, leaning over her he said 'what the hell was the Brie?' not even asking her if she was okay.

Brie shook her head, before she was able to reply Orton turned Bryan around and gave him an RKO. Brie looked on shocked, 'Randy what are you doing?' she asked as Rollins got into the ring with a sledgehammer.

Shaking her head Brie got to her feet, holding her arms out trying to calm him down, 'Seth don't do this' she said, trying to reason with him but he just smiled and held out the sledgehammer to Randy.

Looking at the viper smiling at her, his piercing blue eyes taking in her panic, 'Randy just calm down please, remember, remember what Steph said'

But he said nothing as Daniel started to get up, instead he hit Bryan in the stomach with the sledgehammer winding him. Brie was furious, anger overtook her fear as she squared up to the attacker, she pulled back her arm to slap him but he caught her wrist.

With his other hand he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him, kissing her forcefully and passionately. The fans roared in appreciation as Brie fell to the matt under Orton's weight.

She struggled to get away from him but it was no use, he stood up looking down at her laying there in shock and horror before smiling at Daniel who had seen everything. He and Seth left the ring without glancing back at Brie who was trying to compose herself. _Shit_ she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"He is watching you _again_ " The voice of her twin cut through Brie Bellas thoughts, she half turned to her sister Nikki, 'just ignore him' she said, not bothering to turn to the man that was watching her. _Again._ As Nikki had stressed, she tried to ignore him. It was getting harder.

The fight between her boyfriend Daniel, current WWE champion and Randy Orton, legend in his own right and aspiring champion, was getting out of hand.

Last week he had kissed Brie in the ring, and whilst the crowd had gone wild Daniel had openly blamed his girlfriend backstage. She knew as he shouted at her it was stress and anger, but not directed at her. Though she couldn't help but take it personally.

The problem was, now everyone was very aware and Orton made no secret of his interest in the Bella twin. He said with the Shield, current bad guys in the WWE, they basically caused havoc and dominated matches. Orton didn't play well with others, but his time in Evolution had taught him to fake it.

Brie carried on, determined not to be chased out. "Brie, I can't ignore him, he is still watching you" Nikki turned and stared at Orton, he ignored her and stalked his prey. She didn't like the way he watched his sister, she didn't like the way he sat openly staring at her, trying to make her feel uncomfortable. She didn't like the way he was treating Brian, or using his connections within the company to get away with his behavior.

"Orton" Nikki called, the room went quiet as people shamelessly tried to listen in, "hey Orton" finally his gazed flickered to her. Brie was shaking her head at her sister, whispering to her and begging her to stop, "what is your problem?" he didn't answer and Nikki stood up.

Brie was freaking out inside, John was injured and he wasn't here, he would be angry that Nikki was picking a fight. Daniel was out again, the sledgehammer to his ribs had bruised them and he needed yet another week off.

His contract with the WWE meant he only got paid when he was wrestling, he'd already used up his sick pay with other injuries and the last couple of months had meant he was out a lot. This left Brie having to work, even though he was a champion, he wasn't commanding the same money as John, the Shield or even Orton.

"I want you to stay the hell away from my sister, you hear me" Nikki walked over to him, blocking his view to Brie, Randy just smirked at her and turned back to his table. He didn't view her as any type of threat. "Do you hear me?"

"Nikki, let's go," Brie pulled on her sister's arm, "please". It was the sadness in her voice that made Nikki stop. Orton stood up and the shield watched lazily from their seats, enjoying the show. "Yes Nikki" he said, getting close and looking down on the twin, "just go" he smirked again as Brie pulled her sister away.

She didn't meet Randys eye as they left the room, she had asked her, no told her sister not to say anything to him. To make the situation worse, 'he's practically feeding off the drama what aren't you getting about that?' Brie said. She was furious, 'I can't keep pretending this isn't happening Brie'

Brie looked at her sister for a minute, they were close to the women's locker room now, she had a match tonight and Nikki and her were planning some twin magic, 'then don't. Don't come to the ring tonight. I don't want you there'

'No you don't want me involved' Nikki cut her sister off,

'No Nikki, I don't want you there. Just, just stay here or go home or call John or watch it with the other Divas. You're making it worse, worse for me, you are going to make him angry and Daniel isn't here and I don't need him' she sobbed, tears rolled down her face and she couldn't finish speaking.

Her sister rubbed her arm, but Brie shook it off and walked into the locker room, 'don't follow me' she said to her sister not turning back, because she knew of course, she would.

Nikki went off to call their bother, he and Brie were so similar sometimes she wondered that they weren't the twins. She didn't know how to talk to her, but she didn't want him to know that the Orton angle wasn't planned. She didn't want more family drama.

After fixing her make up Brie changed into her famous red outfit. She had lost a little weight, it wasn't too obvious, but if she lost anymore they would need to take in her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was tired but looked pretty. You wouldn't be able to tell the stress she was under, not unless you knew her well and could see it in her brown eyes.

Exiting the locker room, she still had some time before her match. Brie walked along the corridor gearing up, it was against Paige, and she didn't want to lose again. She knew Nikki would wait for her at the entrance, although she had told her not to come, there was a part of her that was glad her twin would ignore her.

She almost made it to the end of the corridor when she felt him, before she even heard him. She turned to face him, and backed against the wall. Orton stood in front of her, not hiding as he looked her up and down, taking her in.

Even now there was something about his gaze, too much like a hunter.

'I have a match' she started, turning to leave but his arm blocked her, 'don't worry Brie I won't keep you long, I want to see you wrestle, to do well. Hell if you need any help in beating Paige all you need to do is ask'

'I don't need your help. I don't need anything from you'

'maybe not now,' he said, 'but soon enough you'll wake up wanting a real man. Someone that can protect you.'

She shook her head not hiding her disgust, 'Daniel is a real man. And a champion'

'not for much longer'

'yes for much longer, the people love him and so do I, you've heard the chants' she raised her chin, baiting him.

'you've heard them chant for us as well Brie' he said, leaning in closer, she could feel his body heat radiating and she leant back into the wall as far as she could.

'he is more of a man than you will ever be, and more of a champion too'

'is that why you look at me so much?'

Brie nearly laughed in shock, 'oh you are crazy. I'm not the one looking, I've already found what I want'

Oh, Randy played with her hair, his fingers brushing against her face, 'and what is it you want Brie?'

She swallowed, the close proximity was making it harder for her to think, 'not you' she whispered

'so if it isn't me you want,' he leaned in, lips brushing against her ear sending shivers to her spine, 'then why did you kiss me back?'

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave some reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Brie walked to the entrance, trying to forget what Randy had said to her. His words kept playing over and over in her head, _why did you kiss me back?_ She hadn't. she would never. The problem was, she actually wasn't sure.

Everything had happened so fast and at first she had tried to push him away, but he continued kissing her and the next thing she knew she was on the floor in the ring, he was practically on top of her and oh god. She had kissed him back, hardly at all. But it had been a split second. Why? Why would she do that? She loved Daniel.

Only, she and Daniel were practically married. Whilst she loved the thought of walking down the aisle to him, she couldn't help but feel….unready.

Even though she and Daniel had been together so long, over a year now, it all felt new. Okay they were passionate about the environment, Daniel to the extreme. And he was practically vegetarian now, just to support her. But there was something else…

… the reason Brie loved to spend those weekends with Nikki. It wasn't just to spend time with her sister, it was to get drunk, have fun, go dancing and be stupid. Brie mode. That's what everyone called it. She had slipped into it a few times with Daniel and each time he had openly disapproved. He's tried to take her home early, ruin her fun and scold her like some naughty child the next morning.

She loved Daniel. She loved all of him, the way he looked, the way he spoke, how much he cared, how he compromised for her. So why had she kissed Randy back? '

Once again her twin broke her train of thought, 'Brie, you ready?' Nikki asked her, ignoring Brie's command earlier to stay away. Brie wasn't ready to admit she wanted Nikki there, but didn't tell her to go, instead she nodded and the girls walked out to their music.

 _You can look but you can't touch,_ she loved the sound of it. Vibrating the platform and she and Nikki did their twirl. Nikki held the championship on her shoulder and Paige waited for Brie in the ring.

The assault was immediate. "This is my house" the English wrestler roared, throwing Brie around like a rag doll. The Bella was too distracted to even catch her breath, Randy kept replaying in her mind and Paige threw her between the ropes. Brie fell with a thud to the floor and the ref turned his back.

It only took a moment for Nikki to throw the belt at Brie and get on the floor, she pretended to struggle alongside her sister and slowly rose to her feet. _Good_ Brie thought, _let h er finish the match, I can't think_.

Nikki easily picked up the win and the match was over in seconds. Brie joined her to celebrate and Nikki winked at the commentators cheekily.

Backstage Brie changed into jeans and a top, Nikki was more dressed up in a cocktail dress, heels and make up done after a quick shower. John had flown in to meet her for dinner and she was excited, it had been only a week but Nikki loved spending time with him.

Brie wondered how John didn't want space but he seemed just as bad, they spoke all the time, constantly sent each other messages and seemed to miss each other like crazy.

 _Another lonely night with Daniel out of action_ Brie thought to herself, the other Divas were heading out for drinks but Brie wasn't up for joining them. Instead she was going to head back to her hotel, get room service, watch a crap movie and call her boyfriend.

What Orton said had played on her mind, but she couldn't let it get to her so much. She need to build a barrier. He wanted inside her head, _he wants to cause a problem between me and Daniel and I'm not going to let him._

Brie walked outside to see Nikki had already gone, _great_ she thought. Her sister had obviously forgotten they were sharing a car, exhaling sharply she turned around to find a ride. It wasn't hard, the show was over but most of the superstars were staying in the same hotel.

They were a close group despite some issues backstage and finding a lift shouldn't prove too problematic.

"Do you have an answer for me?" Brie whipped around at the voice, the viper stood in the shadows watching her, _god that's creepy_.

She ignored him, she wasn't going to let him get into her head. She wasn't going to engage him in any conversation. "need a lift Brie?" she continued to ignore him and walked inside. She hated the way he said her name, like it was a secret they both shared.

Brie caught a lift off Dolph Ziggler. Since he and Nikki dated years ago the pair got on well, he was protective of both the girls and although she didn't want yet another fight to break out, she was happy to see Orton had left the parking lot.

Spending the ride to the hotel fielding questions from Dolph about what was actually going on between her and Randy, Brie realized she needed a drink before she could call Daniel.

Instead of hitting there bar, where no doubt other wrestlers would be, she ordered a bottle of wine with her food, after having a shower and changing into her PJs it arrived and she turned on the TV, selecting a random movie for background noise she tucked into her salad and poured herself a large glass of chilled wine.

 **Don't forget to review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been another week, and Brie was scheduled to accompany her twin Nikki to the ring. She hadn't told her sister about the latest conversation with Orton. Or her boyfriend, Daniel.

It wasn't that she was hiding it from Nikki, in fact they were one of the same, and although their personalities couldn't be more different there was nothing the two girls didn't share. Nikki just hadn't given her a chance, her boyfriend John had whisked her to Napa for a week long wine trip, and flown her directly to meet the company at its next location.

This was a surprise for everyone, and it also meant Brie was driving alone across the country. She didn't mind, it had given her time to reflect.

Nikki continued tell Brie about how amazing her trip was, John had booked a beautiful hotel, different wine tastings all week and now she was out a week's training but it was worth it.

Brie smiled at her sister, she was so in love, she actually felt a little bit jealous. She loved Daniel but Nikki and John were two halves of a whole.

The girls started getting ready, Nikki was psyching herself up for the match, it was coming up later in the evening and she was once again defending her title. She didn't want to say anything, but she was worried about Brie.

She was constantly distracted, and although she knew why, they hadn't planned to use twin magic in her match last week. Nikki had to jump in to stop her sister from losing, Randy was doing this to her but Brie was letting him.

They left the locker room and went to watch the show, Randy was starting his match as they walked in. _Perfect,_ Brie thought, _I actually can't escape him_. If he wasn't stalking her enough back stage now her was on the TV.

Brie shook her head when Nikki asked if she wanted to leave, 'I can't keep running away, besides he's there so nowhere near me' Brie thought to herself, she, Daniel and Orton hadn't tried to plan anymore angles since the kiss. Daniel had been annoyed with her but calmed down, she wondered where her boyfriend was, he was meant to be backstage today.

He said he would be, when they spoke earlier.

Randy won his match, it was against Damien Sandow, it hasn't lasted too long and Randy had dominated it, almost going too far in his anger towards the end. The ref had seen it in his eyes, and had quickly counted three.

The in-ring celebration didn't last long for the viper, suddenly Daniel Bryans voice took over the arena, Randys head wiped around looking for his rival. Daniels face filled the screens, showing he was backstage. "Brie did you know about this?" Nikki asked, the others in the room turned to her, "I didn't even know he was here Nikki".

A cold dread crept up her spine, "Randy" Daniel called tauntingly, "Bravo! Bravo! What a great match! Take it from a B+ competitor, _that_ was an A+ effort" Brie couldn't move, watching her boyfriend, "what the hell is he doing?" Nikki said aloud, everyone else was thinking it as he carried on, the camera zoomed out showing the words yes, graffiti all over a car.

Randy was going mental in the ring, shouting and screaming and Brie realized it was his new Cadillac.

Daniel was chanting 'yes!' still, can of orange paint in hand and Randy looked like he was ready to kill.

 _What the hell has he done now,_ Nikki thought to herself, looking over at her sister who had lost all colour in her face.

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A little shot, just to keep the flow**

 _You can look but you can't touch_ the music played as the twins stepping out, the fans roared in appreciation as they twirled around. Nikki had a huge grin on her face as she high-fived fans making her way to the ring.

She didn't mention to Brie she was worried about her sister. She didn't mention that Brie had been distracted and as a result the two were looking weak. Nikki was determined not to get angry is Brie messed up tonight.

John had seen the display Daniel put on earlier and had called his girlfriend, he wasn't happy that Daniel was provoking him but he understood why. Until now Daniel looked weak.

Trinity was already in the ring, Nikki liked her, though in front of the cameras they weren't allowed to be friends. Naomi had stepped up her game lately, since ditching Cameron she had been training harder, working out more, doing more daring moves in the ring and although Nikki wanted to keep her championship, she couldn't help but feel proud of the hard working amazing women in WWE.

Fans used to think of the girls as sex symbols and little more, now they were being taken seriously, it had been a long time coming and Nikki couldn't help but feel she and Brie had been part of that.

Handing her belt to Brie, before she had a chance to turn around Trinity had struck her from behind, starting the match.

Brie watched her sister, cheering her on.

 _Why hasn't Daniel called me?_

She shook her head, trying to block out the voice,

 _Why did he do that to Ortons car?_

Again she tried to ignore it,

 _Where the hell is he?_

She couldn't focus, she needed to. Nikki was relying on her and lately she had been slipping. Yes they were different, but they were the Bella twins. If one had the championship the other helped them defend it.

Shaking her shoulders, she cheered, 'come on Nikki!'

Trinity was fierce right now. Barely having time to recover, Nikki was trying to get thrown out the ring, she needed twin magic but Trinity wasn't letting that happen. Seeing her sister in need, Brie jumped up onto the ring, the ref was distracted and Nikki hooked her opponents leg, an illegal move.

Brie jumped down and Nikki jumped out, Brie took her place quickly and went for the count.

As she did music filled the stadium.

 _I heard voices in my head,_ Brie stopped in shock. Looking to the entrance waiting for Orton to emerge. Distracted she didn't see Trinity flip her over, pinning her shoulders. The ref counted to three and Brie stood in the ring, she didn't look at Nikki. She couldn't meet her sisters eye.

Nikki joined her, worried but Orton never showed. Clearly it had been a distraction, waiting for the girls to use twin magic so Brie was in the ring.

The Bellas walked up the ramp, 'I'm so sorry Nikki' Brie started,

Nikki just shook her head, 'I'm not angry at you, I'm just annoyed so give me a few minutes' okay' as the sister left.

 ** _Don't forget to review please!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry it's been ages, 37 days actually, been super busy with life - back now. Though this is horrifically short so you'll have to forgive me. Please enjoy!**

"Nikki, I'm sorry" Brie shouted after her sister. She knew not to chase her, that wouldn't go well.

Tom, a runner for behind the scenes called out to Brie, she turned, 'Brie, sorry but Steph wants you to do an interview with Renee, she's waiting…" he looked guilty and Brie stretched her neck, 'It's okay Tom, Nikki has gone off to cool down but I'll talk to Renee'.

He nodded turning to, what Brie guess, track down the missing Bella.

"Brie, this is the fourth match you've caused Nikki to lose now, is twin magic dead?"

"No, of course not. Naomi got lucky this time"

"But it looks like Ortons music distracted you. After Daniel called him out are you worried?"

Brie looked hard at Renee, she didn't want to lose her temper but the truth was, she was worried. Worried and angry.

"Orton is unstable, but I know that Daniel is more than capable of taking care of him. I have no reason to be worried." She turned to the camera, 'cheap tricks like distracting me with your music, show just how _desperate_ you are. But you're the one that needs to be worried.'

Brie stormed off.


	13. Chapter 13

'Daniel why did you do that?' Brie practically shouted at her boyfriend. He had re-emerged, cocky after his stunt with Ortons car, 'don't you get it? It isn't just you he's taking this out on'. As she said the words she instantly regretted them.

A look of hurt flashed across the man she loves face.

'I know that Brie. But what else am I supposed to do? I did what you and Steph wanted, hung back, tried to be the good guy but he didn't care. I'm losing matches, I'm out on sick leave. Hell Brie I'm not even getting paid for most of the sick leave. How many weeks have I missed? Home alone, while you've been on the road with that...that…animal!'

He turned his back on her, facing out of the hotel window.

Brie felt awful.

She had hurt him, all he wanted was to protect her, she had questioned why he had done it, even blamed it on his pride. She had ranted to Nikki, furious that he could be so stupid but he was right. Even when Daniel did nothing Orton still attacked.

'I know,' Brie said, her voice full of sadness, she sat on the corner of the bed, and Daniel looked at her. He head was down, and she looked tired. He joined her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

'Brie I love you. I want to be with you. I want to marry you, have kids, a house everything we've talked about and more. I need to be able to give that to you. She leaned into his embrace, the weeks of trying to stay strong for him were taking their toll.

Brie hadn't eaten all day and suddenly she felt exhausted.

'Daniel, I don't want him to come between us. I don't want to fight' he could hear the exhaustion in her voice as she spoke, she was fragile, 'but you must tell me when you plan something like that. I need to know, I can't keep losing or making Nikki lose, if we look weak she will lose the championship, this means too much to her. I had my run, it's her turn and she's earned it.

She could feel him nod.

The next day they were back on the road, Triple H had called Daniel furious, the destruction of someone's property was not acceptable, he should suspend him then and there but he wouldn't. Daniel would however, have to pay for the car to be repaired, Daniel had reluctantly agreed.

But he was angry. Orton was the golden boy. The WWE might act like Seth was a star but really it was all about Randy. He could do no wrong, everything he did was magic, it was _best for business_. It didn't matter if he hurt Daniel, or Brie, hell that was okay, but touch his car and suddenly all hell breaks loose. It was bullshit.

After three days of relaxing in the hotel, going out for meals and reconnecting Brie and Daniel were back in a good place.

They travelled to the next destination together, joking and laughing. Even planning what eco-changes they would make to their house. Daniel was very big on protecting the environment, and whilst Brie was, she drew the line at the outside toilet he was trying to convince her the house needed.

Arriving at their new hotel, they unpacked and headed to the area, it was RAW tonight and Daniel had a match against Kane.

Orton would most likely interfere in some way but Brie was going to walk him to the ring regardless. Daniel was in okay shape, the injuries had pretty much healed, he had been to the physio and wasn't in any pain. That morning he'd even had a practice in the ring.

Brie started to change into her gear when she noticed the top and shorts were too loose. _Dammit, now I need to get these taken in and of course there is no time._

Brie changed back into her jeans and top, she spoke to Angela, the seamstress who worked on their clothes and explain the problem. Daniel needed to head to the ring and Brie knew there was no way she could go out in her usual clothes.

She met Daniel just before he entered the arena, 'Brie why aren't you dressed?' he asked confused, 'Daniel I've had a wardrobe malfunction, I'm sorry but I don't have anything I can wear.'

'Jesus Brie, I thought we were over this' he was annoyed, his music was about to start playing and rumors had already started the two were having problems. It wasn't that he cared what people thought, but Brie did, it bothered him. Not to mention he didn't want to leave her alone back stage.

'Daniel I'm sorry, there isn't anything I can do', she tried to explain but he cut her off, 'do you understand how this looks Brie? Like you don't even want to come to the ring with me. What the hell, you know this match is important, I need to start building myself up against Orton, I look weak right now, I'm a champion who can't win a fight.'

'No one thinks you're weak, they know you aren't. You've had a couple of bad weeks, it's okay,' she rubbed her face frustrated.

He looked at her coldly, 'yes Brie, I have had a few bad weeks. Or months. And I can't help but wonder why. Maybe because your boyfriend is beating the shit out of me every chance he gets, or his friends are my bosses and seem to enjoy that.'

Brie looked at him stricken, 'he's not my boyfriend. You know that, and that isn't fair of you to say, I've done everything I can to keep mine and your jobs safe.'

Daniel looked at her and laughed, it was cold and mean, it frightened her. She knew he would never hurt her, but it was cruel and in that moment, she didn't recognise him. He turned without speaking as his music started and headed to the ring, the 'YES! YES! YES!' chants filled the stadium as tears filled her eyes.

 **Please don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry for how long it's been, but i am still slowly writing! Enjoy!**

Stephanie was on the phone in her office, when Randy knocked on the door and walked in. 'Do you mind if I come in?' he asked, and she waved to him.

Hanging up she turned in her seat, he sat down opposite his long-time friend, there was something about working with Stephanie he loved. She was confident, raised in the business, as decent wrestler but even better when working as a heel on camera.

This authority angle had been doing well and he knew this promo would get the fans talking, 'Stephanie, I want to start off and say I appreciate you suspending Daniel Bryan the other week. Of course I wish it had been for longer, but you did the right thing and –'

She cut him off, 'Randy I know why you're here. Don't worry you will get your match against Bryan, and of course I expect you to win.' He nodded in agreement. 'good Steph, because I want to make it clear,' he straightened up to her, 'I want my title back. I want that goat faced little bastard out of the WWE and while I'm at it, add Brie Bella to that list. And Steph you remember what happens when I don't get my way.'

He stalked out of the room as the director yelled cut. Stephanie walked over to Orton before he left, 'Randy, I know you're a good actor but what is it with Brie? Come on, let's be honest, you're chasing her around and I'm not so sure you're just doing it to wind up Daniel anymore.'

Randy turned to look her, 'I'm not. I do want her Steph, and I meant what I said, I don't like it if I don't get what I want.'

He left.

Meanwhile, Daniels match against Kane was taking off, Brie watched on the screen in the women's locker room, Natalia had tried to comfort her about Daniels behavior, 'he's been injured, he's stressed it isn't you he's angry at'. The sweet blonde tried to console her friend, but even she didn't sound convinced.

In truth, Natalia had notice the change in Daniel, he was angry all the time now.

This feud with Orton had accelerated his rage but it had been there, the happy-go-lucky guy who walked into the WWE ready to prove himself has slowly been worn down into a fighter.

Lately he wanted to argue with Brie, Natalia suspected all those that mocked him and told him a girl like her would never fall for a man like that had gotten into his head. Her self-confidence was at an all-time low, and for a newly engaged couple, that wasn't good.

Natalia watched the match quietly with Brie, the commentators kept refreshing everyone on the latest in the Brie-Orton-Bryan saga and everyone was expecting Orton to interrupt the match. But it didn't happen.

Instead Seth and the Big Show ensured Kane defeated Bryan, but no Randy in sight.

Brie stood to leave the locker room and as she opened the door she walked straight into Orton. Brie nearly fell over, half in shock, and half because he was solid.

He caught her gently but the wrist and steadied her. She didn't try and free herself, instead he released her. She sighed, too tired to fight. 'Not today' she started, 'tomorrow?' he asked. His eyes were sparkling and a smirk was resting on his face.

'how about never?' Brie asked, tilting her head, he smiled and stepped towards her, closing the gap, as she spoke she could feel his body moving with each breath.

'you say never, but I hear always'

'that's no surprise, you've never been a good listener' Brie was smiling to now, enjoying the flirtation.

'and how would you know?'

She just shook her head in response, 'ah' Orton said, 'you've been asking about me'

'don't flatter yourself,' she laughed. It sounded carefree and it was the first time in months. Randy thought that it suited her, her brown eyes coming alive.

'but if I don't flatter myself, who will?'

'not me' she replied.

'well then, can't go through life without someone praising me' he was enjoying this.

'you've made it so far. Besides your ego is already out of control'

'and is that what you want?' he asked her, his voice was jokey but she heard a serious question underneath, 'what?' she faltered.

'to control me?' he asked,

She looked at him, 'no' and she meant it, 'I don't want to control you' she said,

He looked down at her, 'so what do you want Brie?' he asked, their flirtation had taken on a serious tone and she wasn't sure how to deal with that. Or what to answer. So she told the truth, 'I don't know'.

They both paused for a moment, he looked to her, she looked lost and unsure. He reached out and touched her cheek, she leaned into his touch. His head moved down to kiss her, his jaw was cut, strong and his lips soft. She was slim, but soft and molded around him. Lifting herself to meet him, his large hands moved, one holding her back and the other still touching her cheek.

She lifted her hand as they kissed, holding onto his cheek, her body responding to his touch, they were like cogs in a clock, fitting together perfectly.

As Brie pulled back from his kiss she heard a yell, they both turned to see Daniel Bryan running down the corridor towards them. He looked insane, his face twisted in anger as he charged at Orton. Brie was frozen but Randy's reaction kicked in.

 **please don't forget to review! reading reviews actually spurn me on! plus i want to know what everyone thinks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Brie screamed as Bryan lunged at Randy, Orton quickly pushed her out of the way and was slammed onto his back. He barely had time to cover his face as Daniel started throwing punches.

'Daniel stop, STOP!' Brie screamed, but it was no use. He was deaf to the world in his rage.

Orton flipped Daniel off of him and squared up, Daniel wasn't physically stronger but he was strong and angry, Orton had another disadvantage. He, unlike Daniel, was concerned about Brie getting hurt.

The two men collided once again, this is what Randy had been waiting for, a chance to really get his hands on Daniel. His face twisted into a sneer, Orton slammed Daniels head against the wall, still tired from his match Bryan started limping away.

He needed to gain space, to have a few seconds to collect himself, but Orton wasn't going to give it to him. Instead Randy followed and Daniel hit him with two upper-cuts to the ribs. Randy was winded and Bryan seized the opportunity to lift his opponent and slam him through a nearby table.

Randy covered his face against Daniels harsh blows, before Daniel pulled him up and when to slam him against the wall. Orton stopped him, reversed the position and threw him.

Daniels still injured ribs worked against him and he crumbled to the ground in a heap. Randy picked up part of the table, Brie once against screamed.

It was all happening so fast, spectators had emerged to watch the show, Natalia was holding Brie back, protecting her friend. Superstars and workers weren't sure what was going on, was this a promo? Where were the cameras? Were the two just practicing?

Stephanie ran towards the two fighting, as Randy beat Daniel, kicking him whilst he was down.

'Pull them apart now!' Steph screamed and after a couple of seconds everyone jumped into action.

Kane, Dolph Ziggler and Rusev held back Orton. He was blinded by rage and all three pulled him away from Daniel, and into the garage to cool down.

Stephanie looked down at Daniel Bryan, who was covered in blood and whimpering in pain, 'get him to a medic' she told no one in particular, Natalia walked over to him, and spoke gently. Comforting him and seeing if he could walk.

Slowly he rose, as Stephanie turned to Brie, 'my office now' she snarled.

Brie had never seen her so angry.

As she followed Steph back to her office Nikki caught up with them. She had been filming new match promo videos on the other side of the arena. She ran to her sister and hugged her, 'Brie what the hell is going on? Everyone's saying Randy and Daniel got into a fight. Is Daniel okay? Are you okay?'

Brie didn't have a chance to answer her sister, instead Stephanie turned, 'Nikki, why don't you come into my office as well since we all have questions.'

Brie and Nikki followed Stephanie into her office.

'First of, I think this is a good time to point out I'm not happy. I'm not happy that two of my superstars just got into a brawl. Fighting is zero tolerance unless its on camera and you've been here long enough to know that. I'm also not happy Orton looks like he's ready to kill and Daniel looks like he's falling apart.' Brie only nodded in response.

'so lets make a deal, while you're in my office you're telling me the truth. And if at ANY TIME I so much as THINK you're lying, I am going to take your sisters title and fire her. Do you understand?'

Brie nodded again, Nikki looked like she was about to speak but Brie gave her a warning look. Now wasn't the time. Nikki could read her twin easily. They could communicate without words, so she said nothing.

Brie heard a noise behind her and was aware of someone else in the room, Triple H, Stephanie's husband walked in. He stood quietly by the door, not speaking.

'So Brie, first question, who attacked who first?'

'Daniel ran at Randy' she answered. She didn't want to betray Daniel but she knew there was CCTV everywhere and it was already on film.

'But this wasn't planned. So why were they fighting?'

'Over me I guess' she answered. She had zero desire to tell Stephanie or Nikki about the kiss. Nikki would be angry and judge her and Stephanie, well who knows what she would do.

'Did Orton say something?'

'No' she answered quietly.

'You know Brie, whilst I enjoy pulling teeth, I've been in the world long enough to know that people don't just snap. Something happened'

Brie sighed, judgement time, 'me and Randy were talking and..' she rubbed the back of her neck, 'umm well we were talking and then I guess maybe I don't know something happened'

Brie was aware of everyone watching her. Nikki was now facing her sister with a mixture of interest and confusion, Stephanie looked confused as well. 'you guess maybe something happened?' Stephanie repeated.

She looked angry. Brie coughed, 'I guess maybe umm Randy and I kind of kissed because that happened and then Daniel saw it and well he umm flipped out'

Brie looked sheepish, she jumped when Triple H laughed behind her. 'of course, you did' he said, smiling over at Steph.

She wasn't happy. Nikki was furious, 'you mean he kissed you, right? He just forced himself on you?' she was getting heated looking at her sister, wanted her to agree.

Hunter didn't like that accusation. Randy was a longtime friend. But he was also a bit of a loose cannon and whilst he could be unpredictable, it was pretty obvious Brie hadn't exactly pushed him away.

'No Nikki, I kissed him'

Everyone in the office was in shock. Brie felt awful. She couldn't look at her sister, she couldn't look at Stephanie and she didn't want to look at Triple H.

'Right,' Stephanie said, 'well that makes sense and there are no rules against umm two superstars being together. Myself and Hunter are an example of that,' Stephanie stammered slightly, she was pretty surprised. 'so you aren't in trouble, and since Randy was the one attacked neither is he' she nodded to herself.

This was good, this was very good. She wouldn't have to punish Orton, he could still compete, Brie was exceeding her expectations it was just Daniel that's the problem.

'What about Daniel?' Brie asked,

'Maybe you should have asked that before kissing Randy Orton?!' Nikki exclaimed.

'He shouldn't be in trouble it was my fault' Brie said,

'not according to the rules' Stephanie answered.

'Well the rules are that they didn't fight on camera, so it wasn't planned, right?' hunter said, and Stephanie nodded, 'well then don't you have CCTV, release it. The fans will love the drama and then we don't have to suspend Daniel…. again.'

Brie looked over in shock, Stephanie nodded and smiled, 'that is a very good idea,' she looked over to Brie, 'well Brie it's your choice, release it or suspend Daniel. If I suspend him it will be for six months this time.'

Brie looked in surprise at her sister. Nikkis face was blank, but eventually she gave a slight nod. 'Release it' Brie whispered. Stephanie smiled and excused the twins.

As they left the office Nikki took her sisters are, 'I want to check on Daniel' Brie said, 'well we need to talk first' Nikki answered.

 **Please don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's been a while, new job etc...**

'Brie what the hell was that? A couple of weeks ago he was bashing the hell out of your boyfriend and now you're kissing him? How long has this been going on?' Nikki was raging.

'it was the first time'

'have you even had a conversation?'

'no,' Brie answered, it isn't that. Me and Daniel haven't been right for a while. Everytime we get back on track something happens. We argue. He gets mad and I get upset. Randy just..he just caught me in a bad moment and…oh I don't know. Nikki I don't know anymore, about anything.'

Nikki looked at her sister in surprise. They hadn't talked a lot lately, she had no idea that she and Daniel were having problems. Seeing Brie now she noticed two things, the first was that Brie had lost a lot a weight. It wasn't obvious but Nikki could see her collar bone, which meant she hadn't been eating. And the second, at no point had Brie said anything negative about Orton.

Thinking back Nikki couldn't think of a single comment her sister had made about Randy. Daniel and Nikki had talked about him, Dolph even shared his opinion but Brie had avoided committing to a side.

'Brie, I can't deal with this right now. Daniel is a good guy. He might have a short temper but he loves you. Orton, Jesus Brie Orton is dangerous. Do you get that?'

Brie only nodded. 'I need to speak to Daniel' she said,

Nikki agreed, 'yeah, but you probably should figure out what you're going to say first. I'm going to go back and see John for a couple of weeks. I'm not fighting for the next two weeks and then I'm working none stop in the build up to wrestle mania.'

Brie didn't want her sister to leave her. But she also couldn't ask her to stay. So she gave her a long hug, 'take care of yourself Brie. And make sure you eat, otherwise I'm calling mom' Nikki joked.

Brie left her sister to find Daniel, he had been taking into the paramedic's room to get looked-over.

Daniel was laying on the bed facing the celling, Brie stood in the doorway as the doctor gave him the all clear, 'Well Daniel the good news is that you have the all clear, although those ribs of yours need some real time to heal. I won't say you officially need a week off but it might not be a bad idea.'

'That isn't happening, apparently, I've taken too much time off lately,' Bryan replied.

The doctor put his hand on his patients shoulder, 'well Daniel, try and take it easy.'

He walked passed Brie as he left, 'Brie' he smiled.

Daniel looked up, Brie found it hard to meet his eye but she stepped into the room, closing the door as the doctor left.

'Are you here to break up with me?' Daniel asked her, his voice reminded her of a young child's, lost and sad.

'no' she whispered,

'Everything was going to well for us Brie, for me. For once I was so happy, I thought…really thought for a while there that life was going well. I had the title, a great job and you.'

Brie looked down at him on the bed, he was already bruising and she didn't like to see him in pain, 'Daniel' she sighed,

'have I lost you Brie? I seem to be losing everything else? Randy is going to get the championship at Wrestle Mania, Steph basically told me she wants to ensure he wins. Once I don't have that, I can't do anything to defend myself against Orton, I have no leverage. Steph and Hunter will slowly fade me out, working less and less each week and before the end of the year. I'll be gone. Nothing. Alone.'

He looked up at her pleadingly, staring right in her eyes, his own welling up with tears.

Brie started to cry, 'they wouldn't do that they can't. you have too many fans.'

He cut her off, 'Brie they want me out. The fans will forget me, I can't lose everything'

He took her hand, 'I can't lose you'.

Brie couldn't stand to look at him, instead she kept her eyes to the floor, pulling his hand against her cheek, 'I'm so sorry Daniel,' the words came quietly from her.

Slowly he rose up, still holding her hand his breath shuddered, his ribs were sore. 'let's go home' he didn't ask her, it was a statement. He sounded tired and she rose, preparing his shirt and gathering her bag. 'I'll collect your things from the locker room,' she said turning.

He watched her walk away, his beautiful Brie.

 **I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, please don't forget to review!**


End file.
